Deadly Shadows
by GetterDragonRagnarokSamurai
Summary: Story of my Axira's Organization OC: Navix. Please review. No flames or Navix' shadow will eat you!
1. Loss of Heart

**Sup, all? It's RagnarokSamurai, with a story about my OC at Axira's Organization: Navix! This is really more meant for the members of the forum, but reviews from other who are interested are appreciated! Thanks!**

* * *

**Loss of Heart**

Ivan had just left his friend Gabriel's house in Coral Town. It was about 8 in the evening, and he had little to worry about even at such an hour in his town. There was no crime to speak of, and all the neighbors were nice, upstanding people. As he walked, he wondered what had happened to Rebecca, the girl who had been writing to him these past months. It had been a bit of a while since he had received her last letter.

That was when they struck. Strange shadows with glowing yellow eyes jumped on top of him and clawed at him, yet he could not scream for anything. However, though he realized he was being cut, at the same time, their strikes also seemed to phase through him, going for something… His Heart.

_Is this really how I'm going? Then again… Maybe this is why some people have been disappearing lately… Didn't think I'd be one of them._

Those were his last thoughts, and his world went black.

Suddenly, however, he opened his eyes again. But he was not in Coral Town. He was in a dark place.

_Am I dead?_

He put his hand to his chest, and surely enough, there was no beat. However, he looked at the end of this "tunnel" and saw that there was a way out, and it did not look like Heaven, Hell, or otherwise. It looked like a town, but not Coral Town. He walked through, and ended up falling into concrete.

"Ow…"

He looked up and saw people that were very much alive. So he wondered: Why wasn't his Heart beating? He'd look into that later. He thought about exploring the rest of the town when a portal opened in front of him.

_What's this?_ He decided to walk through it, and found himself in front of a mansion.

_Where am I, anyway?_ This was NOT Coral Town he knew for sure. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around.

"You do not have a Heartbeat, correct?" The figure was in a black cloak, with the hood so low it covered his face.

"No, I don't… What do you know about it?" Ivan was quite suspicious of this man.

"You're a Nobody. You don't HAVE a Heart", the figure said to him.

"Don't have a Heart? So how am I alive?" The story seemed bogus, but it truly was all he had to go on.

"That's one mystery of this universe. How do we live, or exist, without a Heart? What is your name?", the figure asked.

"It's Ivan"

"That won't do. Your new name… Shall be Navix"

"Why do I need a new name?", he questioned.

"That 'X' stands for the fact that you have no Heart. If you join our Organization, you may reclaim it"

"And WHY exactly should I listen to a guy whose name and face I don't even know?"

"I am Xemnas. Leader of Organization XIII. We are all Nobodies like yourself. Shall you join us?" He asked, but it sounded somewhat like an order. He then removed his hood, revealing a tan face, yellow eyes, and long, silver hair.

"Can I really get my Heart back if I join you?", he asked again.

"Yes"

So Navix, as he was now known, stepped through a portal the man before him created.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**So, people at the forum: What do you think?**


	2. Acceptance

**Sup? Here's chapter two of Deadly Shadows. Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Acceptance**

Navix was in a large, white room, with towering chairs. In it were 13 hooded figures. Perhaps this is where Organization XIII derived their name. He had gotten his own matching uniform for them, as he was now a member. But he wondered: This was Organization XIII. Why was he being added? Wouldn't they have to change their name?

"Navix", Xemnas spoke. "You are now a member of Organization XIII. However, before you can be fully instated, you must first discover your power, and receive your weapon."

"And I do that… How?", he asked.

"You shall have to figure that out for yourself", Xemnas replied.

"Yeah, now leave! Your glasses keep nerding up the place, got it memorized?" One of the hooded figures spoke, with a voice comparatively young when listening to Xemnas.

"What was that? Listen: NEVER make fun of my glasses. They make me looks smart, alright?", was the bespectacled boy's response.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What's your name again?"

"Navix. 'Got it memorized'?" He mocked the figure. At this point, he removed his hood, revealing long, red, spiky hair and a bit of purple facepaint. His response was an angry growl, and the summoning of red chakrams.

"And my name's Axel!", he shouted.

"What the hell? Hey, don't get too mad about it!"

"Superior, should we stop them?", another figure asked.

"No. He may be able to awaken his powers now. If he does not, he shall die, and we shall continue our search for our latest project", Xemnas replied.

"Great… I join, and already someone tries to kill me!", Navix commented as he ran from Axel. The other youth threw a chakram at him to stop him, and Navix could barely dodge it. Suddenly, he lit the other one on fire, and threw it as well. This one hit the other boy, cutting him deeply in his stomach, and burning him badly. He cried out in obvious pain.

_Am I gonna die again?_, he wondered as the other boy stood in front of him.

"Hey, what the- I can't move!", Axel suddenly shouted. He was standing directly on top of Navix' shadow, and a mysterious force immobilized him.

"I believe the boy has found his power", Xemnas said to himself, smirking.

Navix' shadow attached itself to Axel's, and he could not move an inch.

"Wh-what? Is this it? My power?", Navix wondered.

"Yes. It seems your power is Shadow, Navix" Xemnas voice rang out across the meeting room.

"Shadow? That's pretty cool", he said, in spite of the fact Axel was still glaring at him.

"Now command your shadow to let go", Xemnas said.

Navix willed it, and his shadow obeyed. Axel gave him one last glare before returning to his seat.

"Yes… Now for your weapon. Simply think of the ideal weapon for yourself", he said.

Navix, upon hearing this, was deep in thought. He thought of all the anime, manga, and videogames he had watched, read, and played. And then it came to him. Gloves appeared on his hands in a swirl of blackness, and he waved his hand slightly, causing a cut in the wall.

"Wires", he said simply.

"Very well. Now to assign you to your place", Xemnas said. He came down to the ground level and led Navix off. Moments later, they arrived at a similar room, but there were only two, unhooded figures in the chairs. One was a girl, about Navix' age, with oak brown hair tied in a ponytail. The other was a young man, about twenty, three inches taller than Navix, a towering six foot six, with red, spiky hair which was tied back. He was giving Navix a rather hard look. The girl, however, was waving childishly at him.

"Hey, there!" she said, excitedly, as if this weren't a serious matter in the least.

"You shall be the Number III of the New Organization XIII", Xemnas said.

"'New'?" Navix was a bit skeptical of that part.

"Yes. In order to fulfill our goals unobstructed, we saw the need to recruit more Nobodies. You are only the third member to join this one. Expect more later", he said. And with that, he left.

"Don't get in the way", the tall one said.

"Could I at least have a name?", Navix asked.

"Rixon" he responded, and looked away, toward nothing in particular. Navix then looked at the brown-haired girl in the highest chair.

"My name's Axial" she said. "I'm your Superior" Upon hearing that, Navix was in complete shock. The girl was no more than a year older than him, and she was in command of something like an Organization. It was too much.

"So what's your name?" she asked in the most innocent manner.

"Navix" he said.

"Navix… Navi! Mister Fairy!" she said, again putting on a childish impression. Navix took his seat next to them, and wondered just what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

**Navix has just gotten himself into a tale of love, betrayal, tragedy and death! Stay tuned, and review, dammit!**


	3. Rescue

**And here's Chappie 3! I'd like to thank Original Queen Xalele for her advice on my previous chapters. I hope this took into account all your complaints, QX! Also, sorry for the multiple alerts you may have been getting! I keep seeing mistakes and fixing them... (bows apologetically)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rescue**

It had been a few months already since Navix had joined, and they had already found 6 more members for the New Organization. Save for Number VI, Layax, they all seemed like nice, upstanding people, although Number VIII, Xatricona, was brought in with a fragile mental state. He wished he hadn't seen that horror. Being near someone who was insane didn't sit too well with him.

However, since he joined, he'd been doing menial tasks. He'd gotten everything he asked for, much to the frustration of the Original Organization members. He had no Heart, so why would he want these things, they wondered. However, they saw they should let him have his way and have their revenge by giving him uninteresting tasks. Battling Shadows in the city was only fun the first couple of times, when he realized these were the very reason he was there. At the moment, he was sitting on a building, reading a copy of his favorite manga, Hellsing.

_Ugh… This is so damn boring! Are they really that mad at me for having them spend all their Munny on my manga, games, and anime? And my OST's, too? And my computer… Oh, that's right. They CAN'T be mad. They don't have Hearts._

"Uh, Navix?" a voice said from behind him. It was the Number IV of the Organization, Maxia. A cute, short, red-haired girl, whom was a bit ditzy, but very nice. She wouldn't hurt a fly if it bit her.

"Yeah, Maxia?" he replied, bored.

"Uhh... Superior's got a new mission for you, yeah" she said, smiling.

"Like what?" he asked, very interested.

"You've got to come quick. I can't tell it to you now" she responded.

They opened their respective Dark Corridors and reported to the meeting room.

"What is it, Superior?" Navix asked, somewhat nonchalantly.

"We think we've found our Number X. But you've got to move quick, or we'll lose her" Axial said.

"Where is she?" Navix asked.

"In Hollow Bastion. We found out she was hiding there"

"So I have to go?" he asked again.

"Yes. Xemmy'll be sending Saix with you" she said, breaking the seriousness somewhat. Due to the fact she was Xemnas' brother, she was allowed to refer to him as such.

"Alright, then… Do I go now?"

"Of course you go now! Otherwise, she'll die!" was the angry reply. Upon hearing this, Navix got his ass in gear and portaled.

When he arrived in Hollow Bastion, Saix was waiting there for him.

"We need to move quickly" he said simply.

"Yeah, yeah… Where is she?" Navix asked.

"I believe I've found her" he responded. They could see a small blonde girl running from a few armed men. One of them was wearing a leather jacket with a collar, and had a strange sword in his hands. It indeed had a blade, but the handle appeared to be that of a gun. Navix took after them quickly.

Upon realizing they were being followed, the squad turned around and fired at Saix and himself. Saix immediately dodged and skewered two of them on his claymore. Navix tied the other two up with his wires, not wanting to kill them. The leader of the group, however, was slowly advancing on the girl, drawing a gun. She started running again, and he fired. Navix looked on in shock as the bullet grazed the back of her neck, but thankfully mostly missed. The girl was then on the floor crying, however. Navix then looked at the man with pure malice in his eyes.

"Why are you trying to kill her?" he asked angrily.

"I don't have to answer to a damned Nothing" he said simply, readying his weapon. Saix simply looked on, smiling sadistically at what he was sure would happen, killing the two soldiers Navix had restrained previously.

The man charged at him, gunblade raised and swung, but Navix swiftly dodged and wrapped his wires around the weapon, wrenching it from his grip. He then took to cutting the man's arms and legs in order to bring him down. When he had achieved this, he kicked him to the ground and wrapped his wires around his neck in a noose.

"I guess I'm going to have to kill YOU for this" Navix said, very obvious sadism in his voice. However, before he could behead his opponent, a few shuriken hit the ground in front of them.

"Navix, we are finished here. We found what we came for" Saix commanded. He was holding the girl at this point, and she was fighting for him to let go of her. Navix opened a Dark Corridor and they promptly left.

When they arrived, the girl had wrenched herself from Saix' grip and had started running again, but the boy stopped her and turned her around.

"It's OK. You're safe now" Despite himself, he hugged her comfortingly, and she cried into his shoulder.

_I almost killed that guy… Did he deserve it? This girl is so scared… Why were they trying to kill her…? Why do people hate Nobodies? Dammit… This is too much…_

* * *

**Congrats, people! You've just seen a moment of Navix' sadism! Expect more of those later. Forum members get free copies of Guts' swords(you know what I'm talking about) if they can figure out who the girl being attacked was, and KH fans get shuriken if they can figure out who was attacking the girl.**


	4. First Union

**Yo'z again, everyone! Here's chapter four of (ominously) Deadly Shadoooooooows... Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 4: First Union

All the positions in the New Organization had finally been filled. Navix had repressed the memory of Number X, due to the fact it was somewhat of a trauma for him. The member that followed her, Xanthan, didn't sit too well with him. He seemed quite disloyal and untrustworthy. Besides that, he never really saw too much of him.

"May I have your attention please, everyone?" Axial's voice boomed over the Castle's PA system. Navix looked up, thinking it was a mission, or serious announcement. "Since we've finally got the New Organization up and running, we should have a congratulatory feast! To us!" she said childishly as usual.

Navix was as pleased as someone without a Heart could be. He got dressed quickly and left his room, narrowly avoiding a stray copy of Naruto he'd left lying on the floor. He ran out, and ended up seeing one of Axial and Layax' various pointless arguments.

"Stay away from my Zexy!" Layax said, summoning her claws.

"I love Demyx, you idiot!" Axial summoned her own golden katana. Navix decided to watch.

"Hey, where is everyone? I'm lonely…" This came from the girl whom Navix had rescued a few months back, however they had completely forgotten each other. At the moment, she was somewhere farther away, but still watching the ensuing fight.

"Want some company?" Navix said politely.

"Yeah, I want to see the fight" She responded, grinning wickedly.

"You're Bex, right?" Navix asked.

"Yeah. And you're Navix?" She responded. It was truly a bit sad to see they did not remember each other despite what had happened between them in the past.

"Yeah" He extended his hand, and they shook.

"Alright, fight's over" Axial said.

"Aw, man…"

"Don't worry, we'll continue in the Coliseum sometime" Axial reassured him.

"And then I'll beat you quickly" Layax taunted.

"Good luck with that" Axial said. They all decided to go their separate ways toward the kitchen.

"Great, I'm lost" Bex could be heard even from the hallway where Navix was, and he followed the sound to her position, but she was gone. It was very hard for him to be the gentleman his mom had taught him to in this case.

"Great…" He said to himself.

At this point, Bex was horribly lost, and her yelling could be heard throughout the castle.

"WHERE AM I!?" He decided to go get her again, but she was once again gone. Giving up on being a "Nice Guy", he went to the kitchen and found her there, along with Axial and Layax. For a union of the members, it seemed rather odd that only four of them were there.

"Everyone, you can dig in! And Luxord brought us some liquor from Port Royal!" Axial announced proudly.

"Drinks? But… I'm too young…" Bex whined.

"Don't worry. As a Nobody, you don't have a real age anymore" Layax reassured her.

"Oh, really?" Upon hearing this, she chugged a whole bottle of sake, which had high alcohol content. Navix at the moment was too busy stuffing his face with the smorgasbord that, little did anyone know, Rixon had prepared.

"Uh, are you sure you should do that?" Layax was a bit worried.

"I'm fiiiiiiiiine" Bex responded, hiccupping. Here speech was already being affected by the alcohol, and no one did a thing to stop her. Navix was still stuffing his face, and Axial couldn't care less. At this point, Bex had drank even more, and threw up in a nearby plant.

"Ew…" She said, and then passed out.

"Alright, celebration's over" Axial said. "I've got some stuff to do, but when I get back, I don't want to see her here" She ordered, poking Bex with her foot. She then walked out. Navix decided to return to his room and play his PS2. At a very high volume, no less. That was when Bex banged on his door, having woken up.

"Navix, turn that down! You're giving me a huge headache!" Bex could be heard from behind the door. It seemed she'd woken up with a terrible hangover.

"Navix, lower that! You're going to wake the whole castle!" Layax could be heard soon after.

"Oh, come on! It's not that loud! Your ears are just sensitive, is all!" He responded before opening the door and walking out into the hall. Layax was glaring at him, as was Bex, though she was clutching her head.

"Bex, why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Because I just drank till I passed out! Do you think I'd be all flowers and butterflies?"

"No, but I'd expect you to be too hung over to do anything" This was followed by a sly laugh from Navix, and a growl from Bex. The small girl threw a shoe at him, and it hit him on the head.

"OW! How'd you throw that so well with a hangover?" Navix asked surprised. She simply glared at him again.

"Navix, turn that music down!" Layax said.

"Why don't you just leave!?" He responded.

"Would you both just shut up? You're making my headache worse!" Bex stopped the two of them with that.

"Sorry, Bex" Layax said. "I'll be going now" And with that, she opened a Dark Corridor and walked through. Navix was now alone with this now-troublesome girl.

"Can I at least help you to the hospital wing? I DID contribute to your headache this morning" Navix offered, tapping into his gentlemanly ways.

"I told you to shut up" She responded, hitting him. However, he opened a portal and helped her walk through. About an hour later, she returned.

"Hiya, Navix!" She said, in a somewhat hyper manner.

"Uh-oh… You're not gonna hit me, are you?" He said, worried. It was to the point that he'd wrapped his wires around Bex' fingers just in case.

"Now why would I do that?" She responded, still maintaining the hyper demeanor.

"Because you seem to enjoy it. Now I know how Keitaro feels…" He said, referencing one of his favorite manga, Love Hina. "I wonder what Superior's doing…"

"Dunno, but Vexen made me eat ICE CREAM!" Bex said randomly. Navix HAD heard that one of the members could be quite dangerous due to ice cream, but he never expected it to be Bex. This may be why Axel's room had been destroyed multiple times. Navix had only one thought at the moment:

_Run!_

He opened a Dark Corridor and walked through it, appearing in the city.

"New that would get him out of here" Bex said, smiling slyly. "Now to go see his room"

Navix did not like people going to his room without permission, so he had left a trap of wires in his room, with enough pressure not to cut whoever was unlucky enough to walk in… If they didn't struggle. Noticing that there didn't seem to be too many signs of destruction at the castle, he returned to his room, and found Bex there.

"So you decided to come in here" He said, smirking.

"Yes, now let me out of here!" She responded, attempting to free an arm to hit him, but failing.

"Well, since you're here, I might as well give you something to read, right?" He said. He got a stand, and put a copy of the manga Berserk in it. "Hope you like gore"

"Shh! I'm reading!" Bex responded rudely. So Navix took out a copy of Gundam SEED and began reading it. After some time, Bex felt a bit tired.

"Could you untie me now? It's getting late" She said.

"Oh, fine. Don't come in again without my permission!" Navix responded. This earned him another whack over the head. Bex then left.

"Great… What a union" He said. He then crawled into his bed, and went to sleep, wondering what other hijinks would ensue at the New Organization.

_I haven't even met them all yet…_

* * *

**No, he hasn't. He'll be in for quite a bit of chaos later! Also, expect him to get hit by Bex multiple times each chapter where they are together.**


End file.
